


Meant To Be

by Sayang_malec (liebling)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parent Magnus Bane, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebling/pseuds/Sayang_malec
Summary: Magnus Bane is sure he will never fall in love again. After the death of his wife 8 years ago, he and his young son Rafael only have each other and that's good enough for him.He doesn't want anyone else.Too bad his son has a different idea.A Kuch Kuch Hota Hai mashup.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my Indian ass wanted to mix the best Hindi rom-com with my otp. I deep edited it so that it reads better. I am looking for a beta reader, so please contact me if you want to help.

                                                                      

 

 

**Now**

 

Rafael Bane’s life operated on some fundamental truths. First, he was loved. Second, his dad had to be the most extra person he knew. And third, he missed his mom very much. If he were honest with himself, and he tried to be, he didn’t feel like something was missing from his life even though there was. He didn’t remember his mother all that well, only shapes and impressions, like a half-remembered dream, the kind where you can almost grasp it but not quite.

That doesn’t mean that they don’t communicate, his mom and him. They actually did. She kept a diary and had left it to him. She had also made videos, written letters, and clicked like a thousand pictures, just for him.

So in return, he keeps a journal for her, recording his thoughts and feelings regarding life. It made him feel closer to her, in a way. Feel connected somehow.

So maybe he did have something critical missing.

At almost 12, he was old enough to understand why his mother would leave him so many forms of communication, what drives a parent to document everything. And he is grateful for it. He may not remember her, but he always felt her presence around him. She wrote him letters for birthdays Christmases and sometimes just because she thought that she had to be there. He even had a letter for his middle school graduation, which his father would give him when he got his diploma. 

In all these letters, the birthday ones were his favorite. They were long and rambly, but they always made him feel warm and gooey inside. He always felt she was right there reading to him. They generally followed a simple pattern, thoughtful questions, lots of love, and of course The Task of the Year.

Because she was gone, but as a mom, she had to make sure he was ready for the world. He thought that was baloney, but hey he always did whatever she asked so who was the crazy one here. He wondered what she would give him this year. With that thought, he waited till the clock struck midnight, officially marking the beginning of his birthday. Then he ran to where his dad has left him his mother’s letter. And he opens it.

 

My dear Rafael,

You’re 12 today. Happy birthday my beloved son! You’re such a big boy now, almost a teen. I wish I were there with you and your dad to celebrate this significant milestone. But know I am always there with you right there in your heart. Are you old enough to be icked out by this blatant show of love?

So I wonder what you did this year. What are your favorite subjects in school? What do you like to do in your free time?

I hope you were successful in accomplishing the task I set you last year. It's ok if you haven’t. Learning a second language can be hard, but I hope you gave it your best. Knowing a second language opens up a wonderful new world and culture for you to explore. And the fact that it looks good on college applications doesn’t hurt. Yes I know it’s too soon for college applications, but son you have to plan this out in advance. I can’t be there to teach you about life, but I want to be sure that you are ready to face the world.

So tell me everything. How are you? How is middle school going? I hope you have lots of amazing friends. A good friend is so important. You know, I learned that from your father. He was my best friend. And he taught me the power of friendship and how it has the potential to change a life for the better, how the right friend will change the world to help you, how your successes become their successes, how they protect you from the world and sometimes from your damn self.

How is your dad doing? Is he happy? Do you two get along?

I hope he isn’t sad. But I know him, he must be. I don’t believe that a romantic partner is everything ut as I said, I know your dad. He is lonely. He never believed that a person could fall in love twice. And I just know that he is busy pushing away all his friends away. That’s what he does when he is sad. Pushes everyone away, and you have to fight tooth and nail to get back in. And that is what he does when he loses someone important to him. I saw it happen once, and it took everything in me to get your dad to open up again.

So my son if you ask me, your dad theory about one and done regarding love is bullshit. Don’t tell your dad I said the word in front of you. Delusional I used to call him, and he would say he was a romantic. Our love was all-consuming for me, and I fell for him like a rock. But now that I am gone, your dad needs his family back. He needs love and laughter in his life again. And no matter how much anyone tries, there is only one person who could bring it back. There is only one person left in this world who could make your dad open up his heart again.

So baby this year I’ll tell you how I met your father, and I’ll tell you about Alec because no story about Magnus is complete without Alexander. 

 

 

**Then**

Magnus bolted upright in his bed, looking around wildly for a clock of some kind. He finally found his phone somewhere under him and fucking fuck, he was late. He ran out of his room and saw Alexander sitting on the small dining table having his breakfast. There was a shit-eating grin on his face as he slowly buttered a piece of toast.

“Why the hell didn’t you wake me up?” he almost shouted.

All he got in response was a raised eyebrow. 

“Alexander!” he knew he was whining; he could hear it in his voice. But it was the first day of the semester, he was late, and his best friend and roommate should have woken him up.

Alec’s smile just grew bigger.

“Why would I let you sleep so late?" He pretended to think. "Oh yes, to win the bet. Remember?”

The bet. The bet to defeat all bets, could Magnus ever wake up before Alexander? He couldn’t believe that he had lost.

Again.

His expressions must have shown what he thought because Alexander burst into peals of delighted laughter. Magnus smiled despite himself, seeing the usually grumpy man laugh always gave Magnus a warm and fuzzy feeling somewhere in his belly.

“Go get ready Bane, or you’ll be really late. And I want my 10 dollars by the end of today.”

With a smile, Magnus turned around and left, one day he’ll wake up before Alexander.

 

The first day of the last semester of his college education. Finally. Big things were coming his way; he knew it. He could feel it in his bones. He was standing with Ragnor and Catarina discussing, his classes for the semester when he saw Alexander stomping his way towards them, and he looked grumpy. Well grumpier.

“Hi,” he began dejectedly as soon as he reached their little group.

“What happened, my dear?” Alexander’s problems were his problems and vice versa. If someone was teasing him again or messing with him again, they would have to face Magnus’ wrath.

“The dean asked me to show the transfer student around. Apparently, she’s the daughter of some bigwig, and he wants a Lightwood. Does he realize that I literally don’t have the time to be a tour guide? I have classes and assignments." He looked pissed off, and that meant his face seemed as bitchy as he’d ever seen.

As everyone knew, Magnus was someone who couldn’t bear to see his friends be sad, so he said, “just that much Alec? When do you have to meet them?”

“In an hour,” came the reply. Alexander looked so adorable when he was angry. Like a cat who had been unjustly woken up from a nap. He couldn’t stand to see the man in a problem and not want to fix it.

“How about I take the new student around while you go to class?” Alec’s face lit up, and Magnus knew he made the right decision. He was such a sucker for that smile.

Alec clapped him on the back, thanked him and left, hurrying to his next class. Studying pre-med couldn’t have been easy, and being a Lightwood meant that he was expected to be the best. That meant he had no time for a life outside of his syllabus. Magnus’ life was the same, but with less pressure. Yes, his pre-law classes were hard, and he wanted to be the best, but he didn’t have parents like Mr. And Mrs. Lightwood. So unlike Alexander, he dated and partied whenever he got a chance.

“I wish Alexander could learn how to stand up for himself. He should have told the dean to shove it.” He sighed at his friends.

He was still following Alec’s retreating figure when he heard his dear cabbage say, “I wish that boy would grow a spine and say what is needed to be said.”

It’s one thing to stand up to the dean and another to battle the Lightwoods and he is offended that his friends think Alec is a coward for not retaliating against his parents' cruel words, so he turned around and said, “He’s doing his best, and he shouldn’t have to justify why he can’t tell his parents to fuck off.”

Ragnor and Catarina just look at him with pity, like he’s missing some big joke. He had been getting lose looks a lot recently.

“When will  _you_ see what’s in front of your very eyes,” Cat adds, mysteriously.

Why were all his friends so weird?

“Oook...I’m gonna go now. Meet you guys later.” 

He knew he was not missing anything significant. His friends were just being their usual dumb selves.

That still didn't explain why he felt a swoop in his stomach at Cat's words.

 

Later he’s standing next to the administrative block waiting for the transfer student when phone pinged with a text. Taking his phone out, he saw it was from Alexander, thanking him for the favor and promising to make it up to him. Really, that boy was too sweet. He was formulating a response when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to face the person, and suddenly, his mind was empty. Blank.

Because standing in front of him was the most beautiful creature, God had ever created.

He was still staring at her dumbly when she spoke, "Hi, I'm the new transfer student. I’m Etta."

 

 

**Now**  

I met your father when I transferred to a new college. Alexander Lightwood was supposed to show me around but couldn’t. So he sent his best friend in his stead, that’s how I met your dad. I don’t know if it was fate or just dumb luck. But I met the love of my life because of Alec. We met because your dad was doing a favor for his best friend. We met because of Alec. Never thought I’d say the words, jealous woman that I am but it’s true.

I know your dad is unhappy. One doesn’t need to be a clairvoyant to know this. I want to fix that, and you have to help me. I know this may be hard to hear because no child wants to think that his parents don't love each other. So know that we loved each other and you completely. But your dad needs love, and he needs his Alexander back.

And you have to do it.

Please bring Alexander Lightwood back to your father.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Now**

 

Rafael was confused. The Task of the Year was to get his father a date. Make him fall in love with another man. Who asked their son to do something like this? Find your father’s lost love, who by the way is not your other parent.

But then he reread the letter and wondered. He thought back to the countless times he had seen his dad just sit in the dark, or look lost when he was standing alone. He thought back to the times uncle Ragnor or Aunt Cat would try to take him out to have fun, and he would refuse.

His mom was right; she knew dad. She knew he would react this way to her passing. Dad hadn’t dated anyone since she died. He refused to, and whenever Aunt Cat suggested meeting someone he would say, you only fall in love like that once, so why chase after something that would never even measure up. People can’t just fall in love twice. Not like that.

He had seen pictures of his dad from when he was younger, and he looked so colorful and happy. And now his dad was subdued; his life lacked the color it had before; a shadow of its former self. His life seemed to revolve around Rafael and his work.

If this Alexander Lightwood could make his dad happy, then he would do anything to find him. Anything. But the question was, how to find this Alexander? And what were the chances that the man was still single and willing to date his dad? He honestly didn’t know how to go about achieving this. But he would try for his mom but especially for his dad.

There could only be one person who could help him, who would know the whole story. And she would be just as invested in this plan as he was, Aunt Cat.

He took his phone out and took a picture of the letter and sent it to her. She would see it after her shift ended at the hospital and she would help him. After anxiously waiting for what seemed like hours, his phone rang and he hurried to pick it up.

“Hi, Raf.” Aunt Cat sounded happy, which was unusual because if he ever called her during a shift, she was generally tired and pissed at the doctors. Without even greeting her, he started speaking, anxiety making him rather whiny.

“What are we going to do? This is too difficult. We’ll fail sand dad will never be happy again,” he wailed.

“Rafael, your mom is watching over us,” his aunt sounded so happy, “I have a plan. Playdate with Madzie tomorrow. Bring the letter. Now I have to go; I only had a quick second. Bye, baby.”

With that, the phone clicked. He stared at the phone a little and then shrugged. If his aunt said she had a plan, then she had a plan. With that, he went to bed.

In the morning, he waited anxiously for his father to get ready so that he could drop him off at Aunt Cat’s place.

“Raf, you seem tense. What happened? Was it something your mother wrote?” he looked so worried, eyes wide. Dad never knew what mom wrote in the letters for him; he was forbidden to read them. And he actually followed this rule.

“No dad, it’s just school stuff. Don’t worry.” he still seemed suspicious but he let it go. No doubt Rafael would be interrogated later.

When he finally got to Aunt Cat’s place, he greeted Madzie before making a beeline for the kitchen where he knew his aunt would be. “Hey, kiddo.” She said with a relaxed flick of her hand. Rafael was dumbfounded. This was a critical mission, maybe the most important ever, and she was relaxed. How? He had been tearing himself to pieces trying to figure out the logistics of this plan.

She had been trying to get his dad to move on for years. She should have been even more frantic than him. He should be the calm one.

So he asked her how she had achieved this state of zen, “How are you so chill?”

She looked over at him, and her eyes were twinkling merrily, “I did say your mom was looking out for us, didn’t I?”

“What does that have to do with anything aunty” he knew he was whining, but it was a regular occurrence these days. Must be a teenage thing.

“Well, you see a new doctor is joining the hospital. He completed his schooling from Baltimore and then spent years in Africa. And is now moving back to New York.” She had a Mona Lisa like smile on her face like she knew something he didn’t and was bursting at the seams to tell him.

“And?”

“Well, his name is Alexander Lightwood.” Rafael felt his eyes pop out of his head at that declaration.

Seriously though what were the chances. Thanks a lot, mom.

I told you, your mom is helping us.”

"But then how can we be sure that he would be willing to date dad." This was the biggest fear he had regarding the plan. Yes, finding out the location of Alec Lightwood won’t be easy but the real battle began after he was found. And after voicing one concern, the rest of them came tumbling out. "What if he is straight. What if he is already married? What will we do then aunty? We can’t fail."

His aunt gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, I knew Alec, he is very gay and was head over heels in love with your dad all through college."

"Well, then why didn't he ever try anything with dad? Didn't dad want to date him?" If his dad didn't want to date him in the past, then why would he want to date the man now?

"To put it very bluntly Rafael, both of them were very stupid. You dad was dumb as a rock about Alec's feeling and Alec could never muster up the courage to tell your dad how he felt. Then Magnus met your mom and all of us could see that this was serious. And it was heartbreaking to see what Alec went through.

He just left after college ended. He disappeared off the face of the earth, Magnus searched for him for years but then he realized it was futile. Broke his heart too but then he had Etta and you so he buried the hurt deep. But I know it never left him."

"Really?" Rafael had never seen him pine away for some long lost friend, just his mom. Was this the loss that his mom was talking about? The one that made his dad push everyone away.

“Truly. Does your dad seem like a person who just gets over people easily?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows, poorly hiding the pain she felt for her friend.

They sat in silence after that sad proclamation because they both knew the truth. Magnus Bane never got over people. He loved them with all his heart and let that love tear him into pieces.

"We have a real chance here, Rafael. Your mom is right. Every story about Magnus is incomplete without Alec. Just like it is incomplete without you or Etta.”

Rafael took a deep breath; it was time to go to war then. He could do this.

And so they started to plan.

 

 

**Then**

 

Alec got back from class, tired and cranky but what was new about that. Thankfully, Magnus had taken over his guide duties. He snorted at the antics of the Dean, just because he is friends with his parents doesn’t mean he had the right to make Alec dance for him like a trained monkey.

He silently expressed his gratitude to all the gods alive for Magnus and his generosity. Alec smiled to himself, heart fluttering. Magnus was always doing these little things for him, making his life easier.

Flinging himself on his bed he wondered about his life. He was not sure when he fell in love with Magnus. He still remembered the first time they met. He was moving into his dorm room when walked in this vision in tight pants and a tank top. He had turned into a bumbling mess, stammering and blushing in turns. That had remained the case for days until Magnus had confronted him. He thought that Alec and his stuttering was a result of his discomfort with Magnus’ lifestyle. Alec had interrupted a passionate rant on men and their right to wear makeup, with a meek confession of his sexuality.

And suddenly Magnus had become his biggest champion. Helping him deal with his conflicting emotion and being his greatest friend.

And in all this, Alec didn’t have the courage to say that the stammering was a result of Magnus’ beauty, not the novelty of meeting another LGBTQ individual.

Magnus was caring, sweet, and funny. And somewhere between late-night parties that Magnus loved and quite movie nights that Alec preferred, they had become each other’s best friend. And slowly, so slowly that he didn’t know when he had fallen in love with him.

He didn’t mind it at all. Loving Magnus never felt wrong; it was possibly the best thing he had ever done. He never dared to say what was in his heart but it was the last semester of college; maybe he could tell Magnus the truth. In his deepest fantasies, the ones he didn’t like to think about, Magnus loved him just as deeply and they got together, kiss and live happily ever after.

Alec sighed happily and went to sleep with hope flickering in his heart.

 

Magnus entered his apartment in a daze. This is what being struck with lighting must feel like. He felt jittery; like he had downed six cups of coffee in one go or hadn’t slept in two days.

 He had spent the last several hours with Etta.

He tiptoed to his room, aware that Alec must have fallen asleep. That poor boy had so much on his plate right now. He would tell him about his fabulous day tomorrow. He smiled again when he thought about Etta. She had to be the most exciting person he had ever met. After he had given her a tour of the campus and its surrounding area, they had gone to a coffee shop, where they sat talking till the place closed. She was simply amazing. Magnus wasn’t even sure what they talked about. It was everything and nothing. They had exchanged numbers and had promised to catch up soon.

He was daydreaming about a possible date when his phone pinged. He took it out and his heart thudded when he saw who it was.

Etta 12:45 - _hey bane, coffee tmrw?_

Grinning like a buffoon, he answered in the positive before getting into bed. Tomorrow was going to be wonderful.

 

 

**Now**

Alec got off the plane. His long legs had been cramped in the tiny seats but at least he was back in New York. It’s been so long and he was excited to be back and excited to meet his siblings. He collected his luggage and hailed a cab to Izzy’s apartment. His own would not be ready for a week more which was sad but gave him a chance to spend some time with his sister. He rand the doorbell and heard loud footsteps before the door was flung open and his sister launched herself at him.

“Oh hermano, you’re finally here.” Izzy was smiling ear to ear. He had really missed his sister.

After talking for hours, Izzy asks the question that Alec knows she been dying to ask.

“So Alec, when is Oliver coming back and how soon can we meet your boyfriend?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://hannibalatemyheart.tumblr.com/)  
> Please visit and say hi. Also leave kudos and comments if you liked.  
> Concrit is most definitely welcome.


End file.
